


Drive

by muse_in_denial



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_denial/pseuds/muse_in_denial
Summary: Ziggy talks (and talks and talks) and ponders where exactly Dillon gets his lollipops from





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/gifts).



> Written for predilection back in 2009.

 

"...so the dog had me by the seat of my pants and I realized that I was in trouble...”

"Ziggy!"

Startled out of the story he'd been in the process of telling, Ziggy's eyes flicked up to see Dillon's decidedly irritated expression.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Dillon asked him through gritted teeth, his eyes firmly locked on the road – well, actually in these miles of desert wasteland there was nothing as civilized like a proper road – so more accurately he was keeping his eyes on the sand dunes ahead of them.

"Occasionally?" Ziggy ventured cautiously. "I mean, I have to sleep sometimes..."

Dillon sighed and made as if to say something else, before thinking better of it. Instead as Ziggy watched, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out yet another yellow lollipop. This was the third such lollipop Ziggy had seen him with since they'd gotten into the car. He pulled off the plastic wrapper, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder into the back seat of the car and stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

"Where do you _get_ those from?" Ziggy asked curiously.

Dillon never seemed to lack the yellow sweets, which now that Ziggy thought about it, was pretty strange considering Dillon had been out wandering in the desert for who knew how long. Was there some sort of wandering, nomadic lollipop salesman, out there alone in the desert, trading his wares to other humans who'd never made it to Corinth, for water, or gasoline? Hiding from Grinders and other Venjix-created weapons. Warming to his theory, Ziggy wondered if the nomadic lollipop salesman sold other colours of lollipops, like red, blue or green or just yellow? Was the yellow symbolic of something?

"Do you have any other colours, or just-"

Dillon made a strangled noise, wrenching the steering wheel so the car turned sharply and slamming his foot on the brakes, pulled the vehicle to a sudden stop. Dillon's expression was stormy – though slightly less threatening perhaps because of the lollipop stick sticking out from one corner of his mouth – Ziggy winced.

When Dillon made to move toward him, Ziggy screwed his eyes shut tightly, expecting violence. Something hard pressed into his mouth and he made a whimpering sound and he tasted... yellow. Lemon maybe?

Gingerly he opened one of his eyes, seeing the lollipop that had so recently been a tenant in Dillion's mouth, sticking out of his own. The corners of Dillon's mouth quirked upward. Ziggy looked up at Dillon hopefully.

"Mrmph?" he asked around the lollipop.

Dillon smirked. "They're good, aren't they?" he asked.

Ziggy licked once experimentally, then nodded and sucked contentedly on the lollipop.

"Silence at last." Dillon said with a relieved sigh.

 


End file.
